Oneshot l SasuSaku l Se cansó de esperar
by Aurora F
Summary: Sakura y Sasuke se aman profundamente pero su felicidad es interrimpida por la venganza que este quiere cumplir. Sakura prometió esperarlo pero, ¿Lo logrará?.


**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** Aunque Sakura no sea de mi total agrado este one-shot la tiene de protagonista, pues la pareja entre ella y Sasuke encaja perfectamente con lo que me imaginé. Espero les guste. Está muy corto pero siento que está bien hecho ^^

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Se cansó de esperar**

Ya era muy tarde. Sakura veía lo mejor de sus años correr desde la penumbra de su casa. Seguía con la ilusión del pronto regreso de su amado Sasuke. Él le prometió que cuando cumpliera su venganza vendría por ella para empezar una vida juntos.

Muy de ves en cuando, él la iba a visitar en secreto y siempre que la veía pensaba que era un sueño de mujer. Le prometía que pronto todo terminaría, sólo necesitaba tiempo y la seguridad de que siempre lo esperaría.  
Sakura muy enamorada de él juró siempre esperarlo.

Cuando lo veía, ella deseaba con más ganas que pronto se quedara. El poco tiempo que compartían juntos no era suficiente para ella y cada vez quería más. Sasuke se estaba convirtiendo en su obsesión y la desesperación de no poder verlo seguido la estaba matando por dentro.

Todos los días, todas las horas pensaba en él.

Necesitaba que estuviera ahí para amarla y quererla. Se moría de ganas de volverlo a sentir cerca. Necesitaba que soñaran juntos en la misma cama. Necesitaba compartir su tiempo junto a él. Pero siempre se quedaba con las ganas atormentándose la vida.

Y así fue por mucho, mucho tiempo. Sus amigos ya habían hecho sus vidas y ella seguía en las mismas, esperando fielmente a su amado Sasuke que desde hacia ya varios años no la iba a ver.  
Ella aferrada a su amor no perdía las esperanzas y confiaba en su rápido regreso. Jamás llegó a su cabeza la idea de que tal vez ya él la había olvidado. Confiaba ciegamente en él.

Pasaron varios años más y al ver a los ya crecidos hijos de sus camaradas la amargura de una mujer sola se apoderó de su verdadera esencia.  
Ya casi no se le veía por las calles y cuando lo hacia, no hablaba con nadie.

Todo el tiempo permanecía sobre su cama. Esperando aquella noche que siempre soñó pasar junto a él. En la cual él se apoderaría de la pureza de su piel, pero siempre sólo se quedaba en su imaginación.

Al empezar a sentir su soledad Sakura perdió su fe.

Un buen día Sasuke regresó.  
El tiempo y las peleas habían hecho lo suyo en su ya añejo cuerpo.

Caminaba lentamente hacia la casa de Sakura,. Todos en Konoha lo veían sorprendidos. Naruto se quedó sin habla en cuanto lo vio. Pensó que por fin su querida amiga iba a poder ser feliz.

Entró a la casa de Sakura con mucha alegría. No creía que este momento por fin había llegado. Tenía muchas cosas que contarle, muchos besos que darle. Estaba dispuesto a aprovechar los años venideros para darle todo el amor que se guardó, pero desgraciadamente Sasuke había llegado demasiado tarde.

Sakura ya se había cansado de esperarlo sobre su cama y se quedó dormida soñando con la eternidad. Tenía la foto de su amado en la mano derecha que yacía sobre su pecho.  
Fue muy triste saber que ya llevaba varios días muerta y nadie se había dado cuenta.

Él con mucho cariño cargó su cuerpo y se la llevó a las entrañas del bosque. Era una imagen realmente tenebrosa.

Caminaba muy despacio en el ya casi oscuro bosque. Cada paso que daba junto a ella lo disfrutaba con mucho placer. Ni una lágrima o un gesto de tristeza había salido de su rostro, se le veía feliz.

Ya había oscurecido completamente y llegó a la orilla de un profundo barranco, a lo lejos se alcanzaba a distinguir el movimiento de un río caudaloso. Poco a poco se acercaba más a la orilla mientras hablaba con Sakura.

"Eras tan hermosa. ¿Por qué te deje?. Aún recuerdo cuando te abandoné aquella tarde tan calurosa. Tu me veías con tristeza pero prometí pronto volver. Ahora sé que me equivoqué, nunca debí dejarte. Perdóname mi amor. Fue un gran error. Siempre me sentí muy triste al no tenerte cerca. Extrañé tu compañía, tu voz, tus besos por muchos años.  
Me confíe demasiado, pensé que siempre, sin importar el tiempo me esperarías, que ciego estaba. Te marchitaste como una hermosa flor que murió lentamente por la falta de amor. Ojalá mis lágrimas pudieran florecerte de nuevo, pero ya es muy tarde.

Perdóname por regresar hasta ahora. No quería perderte, ese era mi temor. Itachi amenazó con matarte y no podía permitirlo, por eso no volví a regresar.  
Pero ahora que ya está muerto mi único propósito eras tú, la mujer con quien tanto soñé. Quiero recuperarte ahora. Deseo estar contigo para darte mi amor y así será"

Dicho esto se arrojó sin tapujos aferrándose muy fuerte a ella. Naruto intentó detenerlo pero ya había sido demasiado tarde.  
Sus dos amigos desaparecieron en la profundidad del río. Jamás se encontraron sus cuerpos.

FIN

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Je je prometo que en mi próximo fic nadie morirá :S. Soy bien mala con todos los de Naruto xD.

Pero naaa juro escribir una historia feliz próximamente ^^

Ojalá que les haya gustado. Espero sus comentarios.

BYe :D


End file.
